Crafting tool
As an artisan, you use a crafting tool to craft items. You must choose the correct crafting tool for the job based on the type of item to be created and it's complexity. The tool uses the schematic stored in your datapad to determine how to create the item and what resources and other components are needed. Available Crafting Tools The following crafting tools are available: * Clothing and Armor Crafting Tool * Generic Crafting Tool * Food and Chemical Crafting Tool * Starship Crafting Tool * Structure and Furniture Crafting Tool * Weapon, Droid, and General Item Crafting Tool You can use the Generic Crafting Tool if the item to be crafted has a complexity of 15 or less and you don't want to experiment. Otherwise, you will need to use the specialized crafting tool appropriate to the item. For items with a complexity of 20 or more, or to experiement or create factory schematics, you will need to operate your crafting tool near the appropriate crafting station. A public crafting station is adequate for items of complexity 25 or less; otherwise, a private station (free standing or in a droid) is needed. A crafting tool has a "Tool Effectiveness" rating. This has some small effect on the success rates of assembly and experimentation using the tool. Crafting Tool Screens and Controls You boot the crafting station by select Start Crafting from the radial menu of the crafting tool in your inventory or by clicking on the crafting tool in your toolbar. The tool presents you with a series of screens that give you complete control over the crafting process. The actual set of screens you use will depend on the crafting tool you use, your proximity to a crafting station, and the choices you make. Draft Schematics Screen You always begin with the Draft Schematics screen, which allows you to choose the item to be created. It contains the following: * The Draft Item Schematics panel lists all the draft schematics that you can use for this crafting session. These are organized as a set of categories under each of a set of tabs. You select the item to be created from this list. * A picture of the selected item. * The Ingredients panel displays the information from the draft schematic. * The Exit button allows you to quit this crafting session. * The Next button advances you to the Item Assembly screen. Item Assembly Screen You use the Item Assembly screen to select the resources and components to be used to create the item. It contains the following: * The Inventory panel displays any items in your inventory that match the requirements of the schematic. If a container is displayed, you can open it to view the relevant contents. Below the list of items is a sub-panel that displays the properties of the selected item. * The Draft Schematic Slots panel shows each of the "slots" in the schematic and what is needed to fill the slot. When you select an item in your inventory, the slots that it can fill are highlighted; each slot also has a gauge on the right that shows how "good" the selected item is based on the experimentation criteria in the schematic. * A picture of the item to be created. * A panel with the information from the draft schematic. * The Back button returns you to the previous screen. * The Assemble button allow you to commit to crafting the new item; any resources or components are removed from your inventory and stored in the crafting tool irrevocably. A confirmation window pops up if options>>'Misc'>>'Confirm Crafting Actions' option is set. To add a resource or component to a slot, you can drag the item to the slot or double click on it to fill the "first" relevant slot. If you change your mind, double click on the slot to empty it (if the item was in a container, you may need to close the container and move the item into your inventory from the slot). Crafting Summary Screen You next see the Crafting Summary screen. It shows the current properties of the item to be created and information on what experimentation you can do to improve it. It contains the following: * A panel with the properties of the item. * The ubiquitous picture of the item. * An indication of whether the assembly was successful. * The Attributes panel showing the each experimention attribute and its current value. * The Next button that advances you to the next screen. Finish Crafting Screen If you are standing near a crafting station and using a specialized crafting tool, you will see the Finish Crafting screen. This lets you choose what to do next and contains the following: * The Experiment button allows you to experiment on the item to improve its properties. * The Create a Prototype Item button allows you to finish crafting the item. * The Create Manufacturing Schematic button allows you to create instructions for a factory to turn out multiple copies of the item. Experimentation Screen If you choose to experiment on the item, you see the Experimentation screen. This contains the following: * A panel describing the current attributes of the item. * A picture of the item. * The Experimentation Points panel shows you the number of experimentation points you have left. * The Attributes panel allows you to allocate experimentation points to each attribute. You can add and remove points by clicking on the un-highlighted boxes for the attribute. * The Risk panel shows you the risk based on the allocation of experimentation points. * The Run Experiment! button allows you to run the current experiment. * The Done Experimenting button returns you to the Finish Crafting Screen. Item Customization Screen The last screen you see is Item Customization. It allows you to name the item and to decide whether to actually create the finished product. It contains the following. * A picture of the finished product. * A panel with the properties of the item. * The Name your new item panel allows you to customize the name of the item. * The Practice Mode option check box allows you to choose to destroy the item (and receive 5% more crafting XP). * The Create Object button (no practice mode) allows you created the finished item. * The Practice button (practice mode) allows you to destroy the prototype item. It may also contain one of the following optional panels: * For clothing, the Color 1 panel allows you to choose the primary color for the item. * For clothing, the Color 2 panel allows you to choose the secondary color for the item. * If you are creating a Manufacturing Schematic, The Set the Manufacturing Limit panel allows you to set the maximum number of items to be manufactured. After pressing either the Create Object or Practice button, a confirmation window pops up if options>>'Misc'>>'Confirm Crafting Actions' option is set. Crafting an Item Crafting macros Creating a Factory Schematic Category:Tools